Power of Rage
by deityoftheuniverse
Summary: an AU where izuku's quirk appeared late while already having One for all there might be OC's but im not sure when yet. P.S. this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Awakening of Power

**A/N This is my first fanfic so pls deal with me, I started watching MHA last year and I loved it. I'm really expecting season 4 on October soon. So anyways please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own my hero academia**

It was a normal day for Izuku Midoriya, who is currently having a break from school. He gets texts from Iida and Ochako saying that they wanted to hang out, Izuku declined saying that he is very busy the entire weekends. Although all he's doing is sitting on the top of a tree in the forest. Izuku is just staring at the blue sky, thinking of all that's happened before he started his life at U.A.

_I'm sorry izuku_

_Your just a pebble in my way DEKU!_

_If you want a quirk so badly-_

_I don't think its possible kid_

_-TAKE A SWAN DIVE OFF A ROOF AND HOPE TO BE REBORN WITH A QUIRK IN THE NEXT LIFE!_

Izuku shook his head at the thought. No, I have friends now, I have a new life, I can be a hero! Izuku mentally said. Still just thinking of it makes his blood boil for some reason, maybe it was kaachans everyday beatings and bullying. No matter how hard he tried to keep it in, his anger just kept rising.

Izuku slowly climbed down the tree, And walked to the nearest boulder, Quickly activated 5% of One for All and punched the boulder with his right arm.

For a second he felt an immense surge of power on his right arm, it was not One for All, no this one felt stronger and powerful. As the dust cleared, Izuku was shocked to see the boulder reduced to ashes. Normally 5% would only severely damage the boulder but not destroying it into dust. He looked at his right arm which his veins are glowing red and red lightning is swirling around his arm.

_HOLY SHIT I NEED TO TELL ALL MIGHT ABOUT THIS!_

Is this a part of One for All? If so then why didn't he say anything about it

_Maybe tomorrow I will ask All might but right now i need to investigate more of what the hell just happened! _

He looked at his arm only to find that the red lightning had disappeared. And his arm is not broken.

He sighed "what's happening to me?"

He tried using One for All again only to see its normal state. Green lightning and a surge of power. "Hmmmmmmm how did I do that again?"

Suddenly he remembered, He punched that boulder out of anger so "if I just think about it again, I should be able to-"

Izuku was interrupted as the green lightning turned crimson red and his veins are glowing red. His hair changed from green to black then red, His iris becomes blood red.

"Huh so I guess anger activates this power, I wonder what it does? I mean power boost definitely is a part but what about anything else?" izuku wondered out loud

_Laser eyes? Nah, too original, heat senses? Nope definitely not_

"let's try jumping"

Izuku jumped, Not expecting to reach 100 meters above sea level

_HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA DIE!_

"Calm down izuku, calm down, there has to- WAIT! If I punch the ground before I touch the ground , the force should be enough to slow down my fall **(A/N: if this doesn't make any sense I apologize cuz I'm not a science geek so just deal with it ****)**

Izuku punched the ground with so much force it cracked and he landed with a soft_ THUMP_

Izuku (still in his red form) was still recovering from the shock

_Ok that happened _

Red lightning that was swirling him awhile ago now disappeared along with the color of his eyes and hair

Izuku checked the time just to make sure to go home on time

_5:30 I should probably go home or moms gonna worry again_

He exited the forest and walked home slowly

"I need to know more about that sudden power boost"

**A/N: hey guys, sorry this chapter wasn't much but I wanted to give you guys an insight onto what is going on with this story, if there are any problems pls leave a review. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2:is this a quirk?

Chapter 2: Is this a quirk?

**A/N: hey guys, I saw the views and favorites last chapter and I must say I'm very happy people read this story even though it's very few, at first I thought this would be a failure but you guys proved me wrong, so I'll try to make updates as soon as possible. Pls leave a review if there's something bothering you. Tiguy had a really good idea of making this power boost a quirk instead, so please give me more ideas in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own my hero academia**

Izuku came home that day, feeling tired and anxious

"izuku dinner's almost ready" his mom called out

"yeah mom, I'll take a bath then I'll come down real soon"

He went to his room and took a long bath. During the said bath, Izuku stared at his scars, not the ones he got from fighting muscular or during the sports festival. He stared at the scars kaachan inflicted on him when he was younger.

"Shitty kaachan" izuku said without thinking

Suddenly red lightning cackled around his body and his veins started to glow red.

_SHIT! STOP THINKING ABOUT KAACHAN, IZUKU YOU IDIOT!_

Then the red lightning disappeared along with his glowing veins.

Izuku sighed in relief. Why does thinking about that asshole piss him off so much.

"izuku dinner's ready!" his mom called out

"yeah mom I'm coming"

He finished taking a bath and put on his clothes and went to the living room where his mother was waiting.

"izuku honey, I made katsudon"

"heh thanks mom" he replied sheepishly

As they ate Inko noticed that his son seemed very anxious.

"Izuku dear did something happen today?"

Izuku stopped eating and looked at his mom.

_Should I tell her? No, I'm not ready to share this to anyone yet._

"Nothing special mom"

"Oh, I see"

They continued to eat dinner without saying a single word. After eating dinner, izuku lied about not finishing his homework and he still has yet to finish.

"sure honey"

"thanks mom"

He went to his room and booted his computer, opened whatever internet browser he was using and typed late quirk manifestation. **(A/N: for this part I was really tempted to put "do fap hands come to life" search but I thought twice about it, please excuse my childish attitude ****)**

There were lots of news about it, there was even this one lady who manifested a quirk at 20 years old. Izuku then turn off his computer and literally jumped to his bed. He thought It might be possibly a quirk awakening that happened in that forest. He thought about it for a second and quickly decided that he will think about It tomorrow.

"I should keep this a secret for a while"

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning.

Izuku woke up with a scowl, he didn't know why he was angry, then again whenever he thinks about Katsuki he is always angry.

"ugh" was all he said.

He got out of his bed, took a bath, wore his uniform and ate breakfast.

As he reached U.A. he saw two familiar faces

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka called

"Good morning Midoriya" Iida called out, waving his hands like a chopping robot.

Izuku flashed a fake smile.

"Good morning uraraka-san, you too Iida-kun"

"Deku-kun are you alright?"

"Yes Midoriya, you were scowling a second ago"

"ah nothing really"

They entered the classroom and class started.

"Take your seats, class is about to start" Aizawa lazily stated

Time skip to heroics class **(A/N: What? you guys want me to suffer more by writing the entire class?!)**

"I AM HERE!"

"AND FOR TODAY! WE WILL ONCE AGAIN DO COMBAT TRAINING!"

"ONLY THIS WILL BE A BIT DIFFERENT THAN LAST TIME, LIKE THE SPORTS FESTIVAL WE WILL DO 1v1 COMBAT"

"IN THIS EXERCISE HOWEVER, IS LIKE A BOUT, AS SOON AS YOUR OPPONENT CAN'T FIGHT YOU WILL BE DECLARED WINNER"

Katsuki smirked. Fighting was what he was good at after all.

"NOW CHANGE TO YOUR COSTUMES AND LET'S GO!"

The entire class shouted in agreement.

At ground beta.

"WE WILL CHOOSE YOUR OPPONENT'S RANDOMLY, SO BE PREPARED"

_I really do not want to fight kaachan right now_

"1ST ROUND WILL BE!...KIRISHIMA VS MIDORIYA!"

_Oh, thank god_

"Midoriya!" Kirishima called out.

"y-yes kirishima-san?"

"let's put up a good fight!" kirishima said with a cheerful smile.

"R-right"

"OK! LETS START!"

**(A/N: I'm not gonna expose izuku yet so hold your horses and tuck your tails)**

Kirishima ran at Midoriya while hardening himself, while Midoriya activated One for All: Full Cowling. Kirishima tried to punch him but izuku sidestepped fast. Kirishima tried to punch him again but Midoriya countered with an axe kick. Kirishima hardened himself just in time for Izuku to give him a barrage of punches and kicks in the body and face, Kirishima tried to retaliate but his arms are occupied from blocking Izuku's attacks.

"Not YET!" Kirishima shouted.

The red-headed teen managed to give Midoriya a straight punch to the face to stop his barrage.

Though that only seemed to piss him off.

"Shitty hair! You better not lose to stupid Deku!" Katsuki yelled.

_Gee Bakugou since when do you encourage someone like that _Kirishima mentally said.

As the fight went on, Izuku seems to be running out of breath and stamina.

"you're at your limit Midoriya?" asked an exhausted Kirishima.

"nah, I'm just getting started"

Suddenly with lightning speed, Izuku punched Kirishima in the gut so hard he fainted. After the battle, the students stared at Izuku, mouths agape. Izuku felt bad about doing that so as soon as Kirishima woke up from the infirmary, He apologized and bowed with such speed that all Kirishima saw was a green blur moving up and down.

As the others finished, it was time for the last match.

"FINAL MATCH WILL BE!...UMMMMM, UH, I-I UH." All Might stuttered

"what's wrong all might?" asked a concerned toru.

"YOUNG BAKUGO VS. YOUNG MIDORIYA…AGAIN" All might let out an anime sweat drop.

Izuku turned around only to see Katsuki's sadistic smile and glare.

_I hate the universe._

**A/n: Hoi bois I'm back! No, I'm not giving up the fic, but I gonna make some announcements. Due to family problems and homework slowly killing me like cancer, expect less frequent updates. Also, there will be an OC villain of mine who's name is Sakaku misuto but he'll be in later chapters.**

**So, bye-bye folks.**

**My brother: you forgot to ask them to follow/review/and favorite bro.**

**GET THE HELL OUT!**

***grabs shoulders* *throws him off the window***

**AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!*Thud***

***silence***

**MY LEEEEEGGGGGG!**

**Sorry for the violence guys! **


	3. Chapter 3: a weird aura

Chapter 3: A weird aura

**A/N: ISEKAI QUARTET! ISEKAI QUARTET! ISEKA-oh sorry about that I just love the song. Anyway announcements! I know this is just chapter 3 but I'm planning on making a fic called izukai quartet, similar to the new anime called isekai quartet (recommended to watch). It will consist of Crazy vigilante! Izuku, Villain! Izuku, this fic's izuku, and canon izuku in canon izuku's world. I don't know, tell me when you guys want it or nah. Anyways back on the FIC!**

Izuku looked behind only to meet Katsuki's death glare.

*gulp*

"Time to die nerd!"

_Universe you have betrayed me for the last time._

"GET READY" All might shouted.

Izuku got into place and so did katsuki.

"START!"

_Gotta stick to 5%_

"_Or not"__ a voice in his head said_

"what?" he looked around for the source of the voice.

*Boom* until he met a strong explosion to the face.

"Hey! Don't look away from me Deku! I'm your opponent"

"Damn" he muttered.

He tried to kick him But bakugou dodged by maneuvering in the air with his explosions, and the Izuku met more explosions. Izuku's body is starting to ache and exhausted from all the explosions he got.

"What's the matter Deku? I thought your supposed to be strong, guess I put my hopes too high" Katsuki said with disappointment.

_Is he looking down at me? I'll show him_

_I'll SHOW THEM ALL!_

For a split second, izuku activated his Rage Mode **(A/N: call it that for now)**

And punched katsuki with such speed no one saw anything, Katsuki staggered from the attack and looked at izuku with shock. izuku's red lightning quickly changed to green.

_Shit! Kaachan saw it. Uh, why did I have to use that?!_

"w-what happened?" Kaminari asked.

"I-I DON'T KNOW" All Might answered.

"Deku…..WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"Wha-what do you mean kaachan?" Izuku lied.

"Don't lie to me dumbass, What the fuck was that?!"

"I-I u-uh I um" Izuku stuttered out.

"You know what, doesn't matter, I still got a fight to finish"

And with that he unleashed a massive explosion from both of his palms, and izuku took the full force of the explosion, knocking him out.

"Y-YOUNG BAKUGOU WINS! AND GET YOUNG MIDORIYA TO THE INFIRMARY"

"ok sir" Kirishima said.

And heroics class ended that day, after waking up from the infirmary, Izuku immediately went home, not feeling to be interrogated by bakugou or All Might.

_I should do some more research after this_

_NO NEED_

"Ok who thefuck is this?!"

_I AM YOU, YOUR FAMILIAR, YOUR CONSIOUSNES INSIDE YOUR MIND_

"I don't understand"

_I AM YOUR POWER, THE VERY BEING THAT REPRESENTS YOUR POWER_

"You mean the power One for All, or that red power I got from the forest"

_SMART KID, BACK TO THE TOPIC, AS I SAID I WILL EXPLAIN THE POWER THAT YOU HOLD THIS VERY MOMENT_

"Wait! Before that what are you?"

_I AM AN ENTITY CREATED BY YOUR MIND, A BEING THAT EXISTS IN YOUR MIND, OR AS YOU CAN SAY, I'M ONE OF THOSE THING'S YOU PEOPLE CALL QUIRKS_

"Hold on, you're a quirk?"

_YES, I WAS AWAKENED WHEN YOU WERE CONTROLED BY YOUR OWN ANGER, AND IN RETURN, I GAVE YOU 100% OF YOUR CURRENT POWER._

No answer, just dead silence.

_KID?_

Izuku lay on the ground, unconscious when he heard 100% power.

_AH SHIT_

_WELP, GUESS I GOT TO DO IT AGAIN._

Suddenly izuku's eyes shot up, but not the innocent, sweet green eyes, no this one was full of red, hatred and malice.

"**Uh, kid as soon as I put this stupid body of yours into your damned front door, you better wake up, cuz I'm absolutely NOT gonna talk to your mom"**

He stood up, and walked home.

**A/N: sorry this is shorter than the first chapter, but I promise to make the next one longer. Now before the review section goes all hell broke loose let me explain izuku's quirk.**

**Now I admit, I'm not a good story maker but c'mon guys I just started, and my mind is already going blank. Izuku's quirk is a sentimental one, like dark shadow, but unlike dark shadow, he lives Inside izuku's mind, therefore he has access to his memories, the more negativity he sees or hears, the more powerful he gets along with izuku, but the flaws is that izuku will lose himself to anger and hatred, and his attitude towards people will change, including mama midoriya, and as said in this chapter, he can take control of izuku's body, but only if izuku is mentally absent, like when he does his mutter storms or other stuff. So that's all I could say, SEE YA FOL-when were YOU here!?**

***points a finger at his brother***

"**the entire time, it's 2:00 am for Christ sake, shut up or your gonna wake up mom"**

**For this once, im gonna listen to you traitor**

"**Still mad about that stuff, is it the reason you threw me off the window last chapter?"**

**YES! *ahem* anyway pls review for ideas, it really helps.**

**SAYONARA! :)**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENTS

**ANNOUNCEMENTS**

**I'm dead Meat, aren't I? sorry I wasn't able to post any chapters because of the following:**

**EXAMS LAST WEEK. 2. MORE HOMEWORK AND NOW MY GRADES ARE FALLING. EVER PRESENT ANNOYING BROTHER.**

_***meanwhile***_

**ACHOO! Man, someone must be talking about me.**

_***present***_

**And that's all, also I did promise last chapter to make the next one longer, so expect no updates until next month. Adiu!**


	5. Hi

**A/N: Hi! I'm back!**

**What did I miss?**

**And yeah, I'm on hiatus for a while. Sorry guys but I can't find the time or energy to do this, so until I feel like it, imma rest. Thanks for understanding. And I hope ultimatedankness112 updates I don't want to be number 1, I want to be legendary soon, cuz its been a year already.**


	6. 1K views

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN

I HAVE ONLY 5 THING'S TO SAY…MAYBE A HUNDRED…OR A THOUSAND.

WE HIT 2K VIEWS BOI

*PARTY POPPER SOUND*

I'M SO, SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE READING THIS TRASHY STORY BUT, REALLY I APPRECIATE IT

NOW UNTO THE NEXT STUFF *AHEM*

I…SINCERELY…APOLOGIES…FOR…NOT UPLOADING ON THIS STORY…

*breathes* I'M AN EVEN HORRIBLE WRITER THAN OTHERS

MY GRADES ARE LOW SO I HAD TO STOP WRITING AND MORE STUDYING, CUZ SERIOUSLY MY PARENTS ARE KILLING ME…NOW THERE'S A 99.9% CHANCE I WONT BE ABLE TO POST ANY MORE, LIFE HAS BEEN GIVING ME THE MIDDLE FINGER ALL YEAR, AND NOW MY MOM IS GOING TO CUT OFF MY WIFI, SO THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO TALK TO YOU GUYS, WELP, THAT'S ALL I GUESS, SEE YOU AROUND, MY FELLOW READERS, THNKS FOR READING MY STORY, PEACE.

SINCERELY


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new rival

Normal-talking

Underline-written info

_Italic_-thoughts

**Bold**-All might in buff form

_**Bold Italic**_-the other izuku 

Izuku? Was walking home, it had been minutes since izuku passed out and it was 5 in the afternoon, the sun was nearly setting.

"**I wonder when the kid is waking up, meh I can't do anything about it now can I?" **izuku? Said.

Although, the real izuku just woke up, inside his mind tho.

"w-where am I?"

Izuku looked around, he was inside a white dome with nothing but emptiness and silence.

"what the shit?" izuku said as he looked at his left, only to see a huge screen the size of a cinema screen, and he can see himself walking in the sidewalk. **(A/N: Basically, he can see what the other guy sees, I just don't know how to explain it)**

"**oh, you awake kid? About time, here, take over."**

aaaaaannndddd then izuku fell face first to the ground, as he stood up, he opened his eyes, it wasn't red anymore, it was the big, green round eyes everyone sees.

"w-what w-was t-t-that?"

_**Eh I was too lazy moving your body, so I decided as soon as you wake up, I'll let you take over…also because I don't want to talk to your mom, women always knows the truth, I heard one guy with a weird outfit say that on the way.**_

"can't disagree on tha-WAIT! What were you doing with my body you molester!"

_**Moving it. * I like to move it plays in the distance **____*****_

"also, what happened to your mystical voice?"

_**Well, I was just acting to make myself sound cool.**_

"so, everything you said was a lie?" Izuku said.

_**No**_

"ah, I see"

_**Anyway, let's just go home**_

"it's my home, not yours"

_**I live in you, so your house is my house**_

"sure, whatever"

Izuku walked home, completely oblivious to a dark violet haired teen with purple blank eyes watching his every move.

He said nothing as he disappeared in a cloud of mist.

_*the next morning*_

*beep* *beep* *be-*SMASH*

Izuku woke up, in a very bad mood because of his NEW quirk.

"Why do I feel grumpy?"

_**Sorry, my bad**_

"what?"

_**One problem of having me, is that I kinda make you powerful through negativity, so, to be frank I always have to produce mass amounts of bad emotions to keep making you stronger.**_

"does that include the thing that happened during the school training?"

_**Hai**_

"ugh, let's just go"

"izuku?" his mom called out.

"izuku I heard a loud sound? Was that you?

"yeah mom, I'll be there in a bit"

After eating breakfast, changing clothes, and other important stuff a teen has to do before school, izuku said bye to his mom and walked to school.

As he came in the classroom, he was bombarded with questions from his classmates.

"Damn, midoriya what was that thing you did yesterday?"

"when did you learn that"

"why did you look so scary"

"I am gay"

"Mido- wait wut?"

"Midoriya that wa-

"Ok, stop" Izuku said with his right eyebrow twitching and in an irritated voice.

Phew, it was a good thing he did that, he felt like if it continued, he would've definitely snapped or worse.

"Firstly, to answer all your questions, no I don't know what happened yesterday" Izuku continued

"secondly, I just don't feel good today so please keep it down, especially you katsuki"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! also WHEN DID YOU LEARN HOW TO STAND UP TO ME NERD!"

Izuku just ignored him.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU DEKU!"

Still ignored.

Bakugou felt like he was about to explode (pun definitely intended).

"WHY YOU LITTLE-

"keep it down Bakugou, or else I'll give you a week's worth of detention"

Aizawa said in a lazy and tired tone.

Katsuki just growled at him then glared and Izuku.

"this is not over" he mumbled.

Class started up as usual.

Mina not listening to class

Iida's scolding

Bakugou's yelling

Heck even I can hear moans and the distance.

Wait.

What the fu-

**TAKE 2**

Heck I can hear the other guy inside my head whispering to me like.

"_**can anyone have a good nap while that jerk is yelling"**_

"_**have you seen All might yet"**_

"_**did you know the reason why the stupid author is back after a long ass hiatus"**_

Somewhere else.

**Achoo! *sniff* A-Achoo!**

Back to UA

Izuku was just pondering in his thoughts when the bell rang.

"_finally"_

Izuku was about to leave class before Aizawa stopped him

"Midoriya, we need to talk"

Izuku gulped, hard.

Aizawa led him to the teacher's lounge, where a shriveled up All might is sitting in the sofa.

"Ah, Young Midoriya, come have a seat, and Aizawa, thank you for bringing him here"

Aizawa gave a sleepy nod and went out the room.

"You came to see me All might?"

"Yes, Young Midoriya, I believe we have something very important to discuss"

Unknown to the two of them, the dark violet teen was watching the closely.

He continued to watch them, but stopped when he heard his phone ring.

He took out his phone and read a message.

"Get back to base, we have to plan out our next move"

He didn't respond nor say anything as he disappeared in a cloud of mist.

**A/N: I'm back, finally, I managed to convince my mom to keep the wifi, so I'm gonna start posting normally now as Christmas break is near, my time is long enough to post 2 chapter's, maybe 3, I dunno.**

**Anyway, DEITY OUT!**


End file.
